Галерея:Кёсукэ Мунаката
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Munakoto_DR3.png|Дизайн Кёсукэ. Kyosuke official design.png|Дизайн Кёсукэ в Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. Kyosuke DR3 Design.jpg|Дизайн Кёсукэ в Сторона: Отчаяние. Бета дизайн Kyosuke Munakata beta 001.png|Бета дизайн Кёсукэ. Kyosuke Munakata beta 002.png|Бета дизайн Кёсукэ. (2) Аниме Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Отчаяние Эпизод 01 Class_74th_old_picture.jpg|Старое фото времен обучения Кёсукэ, Чисы Юкизомэ и Джузо Сакакуры в Академии Пик Надежды. Эпизод 02 Kyousuke contacts Chisa while looking at a file about Reserve Course.png|Кёсукэ звонит Чисе, изучая файл о Резервном Курсе. Эпизод 09 Munakata reading files.JPG|Кёсукэ, смотрит, как Джузо покидает комнату. Эпизод 11 Munakata on the phone.JPG|Кёсукэ информируют, что заграничные отделения школы отменяются. Munakata asking Yukizome.JPG|Кёсукэ спрашивает Чису о Джунко Эношиме. Juzo Chisa Kyosuke during the Tragedy.png|Кёсукэ, Чиса и Джузо наблюдают за Трагедией. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Трейлер Munakata's_introduction.jpg|Представление Кёсукэ. Опенинг Kyosuke_with_a_Monokuma_bracelet.jpg|Кёсукэ в опенинге. DR3_Side_Future_Kyosuke_Intro.jpg|Кёсукэ в опенинге (2). Эпизод 01 Peko_vs_Munakata_.jpeg|Кёсукэ защищает Казуо Тэнгана от атаки Пеко Пекоямы. Kyosuke_fighting_Peko.png|Кёсукэ сражается с Пеко. Munakata_Juzo_Izayoi.jpeg|Кёсукэ, Джузо Сакакура и Соносукэ Изаёй готовы к битве с Остатками Отчаяния. Kyosuke_Kazuo.png|Кёсукэ на суде над Макото Наэги. Эпизод 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|Участники Финальной Убийственной Игры. Munakata's_sword.jpg|Кёсукэ сражается с Грейт Гозу. Эпизод 03 Kyosuke_threatens_Makoto.png|Кёсукэ угрожает Макото. Эпизод 04 Kyosuke_disarmed.png|Кёсукэ разоружен Казуо. Kazuo_stops_Kyosuke_mid-swing.png|Казуо останавливает Кёсукэ. Kyosuke_injures_Kazuo.png|Меч Кёсукэ разрезает руку Казуо. Эпизод 05 Kyosuke one eye.png|Кёсукэ теряет один глаз после битвы с Казуо. Kyousuke_monster_mode.png|Кёсукэ после приема препаратов Сейко Кимуры. Эпизод 06 Munakata_visiting_Yukizome's_body.jpg|Кёсукэ в последний раз навещает Чису. Эпизод 08 Munakata_vs.jpg|Макото и Хина случайно встретились с Кёсукэ. Munakata's_new_sword.jpg|Кёсукэ готов к бою с Миайей Геккогахарой. Gekkougahara_vs_Munakata.jpg|Кёсукэ сражается с Миайей. Эпизод 09 Munakata's_regret.jpg|Кёсукэ обвиняет Отчаяние в том, что из-за него он убил Джузо. Эпизод 10 Kyosuke chuusen.png|Кёсукэ использует оружие Казуо. Kyosuke stops himself from killing Makoto.png|Кёсукэ не убивает Макото. Kyousuke_crying.png|Кёсукэ плачет. Эпизод 11 Munakata's late arrival.JPG|Кёсукэ находит тело Джузо. Kyousuke regretful.jpg|Кёсукэ сожалеет, что не смог спасти Джузо. Эпизод 12 Survivor Escape.JPG|Кёсукэ, Макото и Хина убегают от солдат. Munakata holding brainwashed troops.png|Кёсукэ стоит в боевой позе. Kyosuke battle.png|Кёсукэ с двумя мечами готовится к битве с войсками Основания Будущего. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Надежда Kyousuke with his imposter.png|Кёсукэ удивлен появлением Абсолютного Самозванца. 029342.JPG|Кёсукэ говорит с Макото. 030027.JPG|Кёсукэ говорит с Макото (2). 031417.JPG|Кёсукэ уходит. Официальный арт Promotional_Art_DR3.jpg|Кёсукэ на DR3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Промо к Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее. DR3_Future_and_Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3_OA.jpg|Реклама Danganronpa 3 в Newtype Magazine. Trio_Magazine.jpg|Официальный арт. Christmasdinner.jpg|Официальный арт. Dead_or_Lie_CD_and_DVD_cover.jpg|Кёсукэ и Макото на обложке DEAD OR LIE. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Кёсукэ на обложке Danganronpa 3 Blue Ray Box II. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|Кёсуке, Джузо и Чиса на обложке 2-й части Стороны: Будущее. Juzochisasuke.jpg|Официальный арт Кёсукэ, Джузо и Чисы. Naegi Munakata lerche.jpg|Официальный арт. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Официальный арт. Официальные страницы MunakataDescription.png|Официальный профиль Кёсукэ в Сторона: Отчаяние на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Kyosuke's_profile.png|Профиль Кёсукэ в Сторона: Будущее на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 casts PC wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее для PC. Danganronpa 3 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее для iPhone. Danganronpa 3 casts Android wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее для Android. en:Gallery:Kyosuke Munakata Категория:Галереи